User blog:Derek the Torchic/Most liked Derekis OC Mixel
Hello my friends! Today I'm doing a vote to see who is the true fan favorite of my OC Mixels. If you don't know about my OC Mixels, you can check the gallery below to see them. *BRAWLERS: A tribe based on mixed martial arts. The Brawlers are a group of brawny Mixels who just enjoy training at their dojo on a mountain near Mountain City (Where the Electroids live). They got along with the Electroids, forming a "Brains and Brawn" type of relationship. *Punkie: Punkie is the brave leader of the Brawlers. He enjoys punching punching bags. He also strangely likes punching trees for some reason. He also has a short temper and he's not afraid to use it. *Fooken: Fooken may be a little clumsy and dim-witted. But he's the fun-loving member of the group. But tends to kick things uncontrollably a lot... *Nuchuc: With a nun chuck-like tail. Nuchuc could really wallop her foes with no problem. She also has a crush on Jawg, but Jawg doesn't really seem notice her. But Glurt does, but Nuchuc thinks he's gross. :O *SLOBOILS: A tribe based on oil. They are a lazy tribe who like to make TV shows. The Glorp Corp hates them for polluting their swamp. *Blobber: As the leader of the Sloboils, he is the Sloboil who plans out how his TV shows will go. He is also very lazy and has a huge rivalry with Glomp, the Glorp Corp leader. *Slicker: Slicker is the tall guy of the Sloboils. He is very calm and gentle. But can go crazy if Blobber's shows go horribly wrong. However, He can calm Blobber down if he gets into a conflict with Glomp. He also can create and shoot oil balls. *Oil-Lie: He's the only "active" one of the Sloboils. Instead perfering to make TV shows like his fellow Sloboils. He rather play sports like Rockball and such. Like the Fang Gang, He can get hungry easily. He needs to eat a lot because his stomach, which is a TV, needs fuel or he'll go unconscious... *TOONIES: A tribe based on cartoons from the 1920s-1930s. They were silent, but zany! They originated from a cartoon made back in the old days of Mixel Land... Until Teslo created a machine that could bring cartoon characters to life and the Toonies came to Mixel Land. *Doogy: Doogy is the leader of the Toonies. He may be be silent like a silent cartoon character, but he's sure to give the Mixels a quick laugh! He enjoys using objects like instruments and using them to unintentionally fend off Nixels. *Hart: Hart was the girlfriend of Doogy in his shorts. But now that she's in Mixel Land. She started to have crushes on other male Mixels, mostly Scorpi. However, Doogy isn't fond of other Mixels having a crush on her. As a result, the others sometimes capture Hart. Which causes Doogy to save her from the others, mostly Scorpi... *Wheez: While he can't talk like his fellow Toonies, He is able to produce beeping noises while his other Toonies were completely silent. He's also pretty smart and likes to give rides to his fellow Mixels. Brawlers V2.png|The Brawlers from Left to Right: Punkie, Fooken, Nuchuc Sloboils V2.png|The Sloboils from Left to Right: Blobber, Slicker, Oil-Lie Toonies V2.png|The Toonies from Left to Right: Doogy, Hart, Wheez Who is the your favorite of my OCs? Punkie Fooken Nuchuc Blobber Slicker Oil-Lie Doogy Hart Wheez Category:Blog posts